mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Control of Darkness
Description From the darkness within, this skill allows you to control animals or Fomors in the vicinity. The more powerful the animal/Fomor you're trying to tame, the stronger they will resist the skill, but the stronger the skill's power will have over them once tamed. The more powerful the animal/Fomor, the longer it will do your bidding. This skill requires a special Fomor Scroll, which can be easily obtained from other humans. Details *Dark Knight-only Skill. *This skill allows a Dark Knight to possess and control his/her enemies, turning them against the Dark Knight's foes. *Requires a Black Fomor Scroll for each attempt. They can be bought from Stewart in Dunbarton or Pero in Rabbie Arena Lobby (999g each or 9990 a stack of 10). *This skill can tame most monsters in the game. **Exceptions include extremely powerful enemies such as large Field Bosses like Dragons, Giant Alligators, Giant Sandworms, and more. A system message will be displayed if Control of Darkness is used on these and other monsters in the same category, stating that these monsters cannot be tamed/controlled at all. *After loading, the user can't lock-select a target with "Ctrl". *Tamed monsters are ignored by players (except in PvP) and enemies. However if they act as a tank (interrupt fighting rhythm), they will be attacked. *A monster will last longer the weaker it is, also adding the extra duration of the skill's rank. *Skill has a cooldown of 6 seconds, which occurs after a taming attempt. *Control of Darkness passively contributes to taming rate and duration of Taming Wild Animals even if Control of Darkness is inactive. *You can desummon tamed monsters. *May use any AI script: **Default AI Effects: ***'Auto Attack Mode' (Will auto detect monsters and attack unopened Mimics) ***'Collaborative Attack Mode' (This AI will automatically be set as default, mainly used to "gang up" or support) ***'Healing Mode' (This AI is useless unless the monster has Healing) ***'Command Mode' (Has no effect.) *They do not function or count as Pets. They also do not follow typical Pet Commands. *You will not receive any drops from taming other than Dungeon Keys. *Will cause the dungeon to be 'cleared' if used on the last monster of the dungeon. *Certain monsters may have and use skills their regular AI doesn't contain: **Ogre Warriors can use Windmill. **Blinkers can use Smash. **Black Ship Rats can use Lightning Bolt. **Imps & Flying Swords can use Icebolt and Windmill. **Wisps can use Icebolt, Firebolt, and Windmill. **Bats can use Smash and Counterattack. **Masked Goblins can use Icebolt. **Bandits can use Lightning Bolt. **Red Rats can use Lightning Bolt. *If a monster is tamed in the "resting" position in the Recovery Rooms in the Castle/Iria Dungeons, then it will not 'unrest' and cannot attack nor be attacked and will provide no use. **Occasionally, a monster that is in the "resting" status will come out of resting in another room of the same type. If this happens, the monster will no longer be tamed and can aggro the player. It is recommended that you unsummon "resting" monsters before continuing to another room. *If you tame a steed with another monster mounted onto it, you will not be able to attack the mounted monster, but it will be able to attack you. **You can move away from the mounted monster and the mountable monster will teleport, leaving the other monster open. *Can be used during Windmill's animation. *There is no Paladin equivalent of the skill; upon advancing to a Dark Knight, players will acquire this skill at Rank F. *Depending on the player's client performance, taming multiple enemies might affect the latency of the user. Usages *Damage other monsters. **They are ignored by other monsters, so adjust your strategy appropriately. They do knock them back, however. *You may Sketch tamed monsters. *The best way to kill the Arch Lich is by taming Bomb Steeds and explode them at Lich. You may mount on them and force them to self-destruct. *Can be used to clear rooms in dungeons, including Bosses of dungeons. *Avoid being hit by the tamed monster. Category:Transformation Skills